Desert Begins Here
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: [Oneshot] Sasuke is border patrol for the desert. Sakura hates his guts. When Sasuke doesn't check in one day, Tsunade sends the reluctant Sakura after him, with a mysterious teammate from Kakashi's past, named Rin...


**I know I should be working on my other story, but I couldn't resist writing this.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto **

** Please Read and Review or Sai's Abs may have to pay you a visit, and when the abs come calling...what will they say? That may be you displeasure to find out.  
**

**Desert Begins Here**

By Hammy Uchiha

On the border of the Country of Fire the desert began. Miles upon miles of rippling sand that stretched on forever. The sand quickly passed the invisible line and became the Country of Wind. People were rare occurrences here. Travelers were the exception, travelers and well…Sasuke.

He walked the sands of the border, sword strapped over his shoulder, eyes watching. He was the border patrol. He would see people, long before they saw him, hide behind a rock and then as they passed he'd silently slip out and… ask to see their ID. It was a pitiful job for the genius Uchiha, but someone had to do it.(Actually it was punishment for betraying the village, but Sasuke preferred not to think of it as punishment.) He sent home a report every night before he fell asleep. He had sent home a report everyday for the last four months with no fail, never late nor early, right on time, always.

He was living another one of those boring days, usually the third in a sequence of five, in which he saw no one and ended up talking to himself. (Even Sasuke gets lonely sometimes) That day he spotted a wobbly old man on the horizon, limping with a cane, and somehow that didn't seem right that old men with canes crossed deserts. At another time Sasuke would've been suspicious, but this was nothing compared to some things that came out of that thousand accursed desert. So Sasuke waited, and waited, well, he waited an awful long time, because old men with canes don't walk so fast. At last the old geezer came towards Sasuke's favorite rock, and as he passed he slipped out from hiding.

"Hey…"

The old man turned around and hit him hard on the head with his cane. "Don't do that you hooligan, you're gonna give me a heart attack!" he squawked at Sasuke. The Uchiha clutched his sore head.

"Hey, I need to see you ID," he said. The old man glared at Sasuke.

"Since when?"

"Since that's the law of the Hokage," said Sasuke glaring back at the man.

"Well I left my stupid ID at home, you hooligan, and there's no way I'm walking all the way back home."

"Well I'm certainly not gonna carry you," said Sasuke. "You get your ID or you stay here until you get it," snapped the Uchiha. The old man glared at Sasuke before turning back and limping out toward the rippling sands.

"You young whippersnappers have no shame do ya?" he called back. Sasuke had turned his back to the old man by then. There was a sudden displacement of air behind him and Sasuke turned. His hand grasped the hilt of his sword. Sasuke flipped backwards just out of the way of a kunai. The mysterious attacker dropped his illusion and Sasuke's face hardened. The man was giving him a confident smirk, his dark ponytail fluttering in the desert wind, his red eyes gleaming. Sasuke drew his sword. The man laughed at Sasuke.

"Long time no see, eh little brother?"

It was late the next morning, when the telephone rang. The pink haired girl groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head. It was her day off and it was looking like no one could give her a break. The phone rang again, persistently ringing on her night side table. Sakura's hand reached out and picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Urgh, hello? Who are you and why are you calling me so early in the morning?" she demanded groggily. The person on the other end took a deep breath.

"This is Tsunade and Sakura, there's an emergency, and you'll have to go on a mission today."

"No I won't, it's my day off; why don't you call Naruto?"

"Because Naruto's already on a mission and you're the one I want to send on this mission,"

"Why?"

"Because this is about…Sasuke,"

Sakura hung up on the Hokage and pulled the covers over her head. She had just drifted off to sleep when there came a loud pounding on her door. Sakura smiled and pulled the pillow over her head. _It's my day off and no lousy Uchiha is gonna ruin it for me. _The knocking continued and Sakura tried to fall back asleep. But the knocking was persistent.

"Sakura-san!" called the voice from the door, and the voice sounded like Lee. Sakura couldn't punish Lee for Sasuke's mistakes so she crawled out of bed and tied back her hair and walked to the door. When she opened it Tsunade dragged her out into the alley. A cold gusty wind ripped down the street and Sakura, in her shorts and tank top, shrieked. Tsunade pushed her back inside and came in herself slamming the door behind them. Sakura was shivering.

"What are you trying to do? Freeze me to death?" demanded an angry Sakura. Tsunade put her hands on her hips and glared at her apprentice.

"You can't just hang up on me and get away from it," retaliated the Godaime. Sakura shuddered again.

"It's my day off. You woke me up. Can't you give a girl a break?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but like I told you, this is an emergency," said the Hokage. Sakura planted her hands on her hips as well glaring back at the Hokage.

"How is the great Uchiha, an emergency?" asked Sakura.

"He hasn't checked in for yesterday," said Tsunade.

"He's lazy, so what?"

"He's been out there for four months and hasn't missed a check in, until now," said the Godaime. Sakura was still glaring at her.

"And you want me to go out to check on him?"

"Yes."

"Not in a million years," said Sakura shooing the Hokage out of her house. "He's a lousy jerk and I don't care if he's dead or alive."

"That's cold," said Tsunade as Sakura pushed her out the door and slammed the door in her face. The door remained shut for several moments before Sakura stuck her head out.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you're the one I want to go after him,"

"Urgh!" growled Sakura closed the door.

"I guess there's another med nin I could ask, but she won't like it," said Tsunade. Sakura couldn't imagine anyone in the _entire village _wanting to go after Sasuke. She walked down her hall to her room and put on some clothes, because, well, she was already up. She fixed herself up some food, and sat down. Eating the slice of toast she pondered what other med nin would go for this mission. She was starting to reconsider. Grabbing her pack and coat she went out into the freezing day. She spotted the Hokage heading for the gates. Maybe this med nin didn't live in the village. Curious Sakura followed her out of the village and through the forest. At last hiding behind a tree, she watched as the Godaime went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Rin-sama! Hey Rin!" she called knocking harder. Sakura watched as the door opened and a woman opened the door wearing an apron, a child in her arms and several hanging around behind her peering fearfully out at the Hokage. The woman with the two strips of red on her cheeks glared at the Hokage.

"What is it?" she demanded holding back another boy who appeared behind her.

"Rin, I know you're busy, but…well, we have a need for a shinobi of your skill," said the Godaime. Rin was still angry looking.

"What's the mission? You do know I can't just up and leave for a month long mission, there's orphans to be taken care of," said Rin, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"We've lost contact with one of our best border patrols and we need someone to go check if he's alright," said Tsunade. Rin rolled her eyes.

"That's hardly a mission," she said.

"His teammate wouldn't take the job," began Tsunade. Rin wasn't amused. "He's an Uchiha," said the Hokage not wanting to use it but it was looking like Rin wouldn't budge. The glare faded from the woman's face, she adjusted the child in her arms. Her gaze drifted to the ground.

"Are you sure he's in trouble?" she asked in a less defiant voice.

"He didn't send back a report, which is the first time since he went out there," said Tsunade. Rin turned over her shoulder to one of her older charges.

"Hana, do you think you could take care of the rest of these guys for a few days?" she asked. A quieter older girl nodded.

"Gimme a second," said Rin closing the door. Tsunade waited as Sakura winced, she couldn't let this woman take her place. Rin emerged several minutes later, waving to her children and nodded to Tsunade.

"He's a desert patrol?" she asked. The Hokage was about to reply.

"I changed my mind," said Sakura coming to them. Rin saw Sakura and narrowed her eyes.

"Too late girl, this is my mission now," said Rin glaring at Sakura.

"Okay, okay," said Tsunade. "Now biting each others' heads off, you'll do this mission together."

"NANI?" they both demanded.

"See you're getting along already, now go. GO!" cried Tsunade shooing them away.

It was about an hour of glaring at each other before either said anything.

"You must be one cold hearted witch," said Rin at last. "To not want to help out your own teammate." Sakura glared at her.

"Don't talk like you know Sasuke," spat back the pink haired girl.

"Let me guess, he's a hyper-active bonehead who can't shut up, but you've got your eyes on your other teammate," said Rin. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Bonehead yes? Get rid of the rest. He's a self centered, egotistical, power hungry jerk," said Sakura. Rin stared at her for a long time, before sighing.

"My Uchiha was just the opposite," she said.

"**_Your_** Uchiha?"

"Well, Obito Uchiha, my teammate, he was a hyper active, knuckle headed kid, but he was the best friend you could ever have."

"Was?"

"He died…a long time ago…" replied Rin looking up to the sky. "Its about time to set up camp, we can make it to the desert tomorrow." They sat down and built up a fire.

His whole body ached so that he could hardly think straight. Night was falling and the temperature was beginning to drop. Sasuke knew, nearly better than anyone, how cold a desert night could get. He pressed to get up and his arm throbbed angrily. He sank back down against the hard grains of the sand. He didn't know how he had lost, how he had ended up like this. Blood was seeping through his vest from the deep wounds and both of his legs were aflame in angry pain. He gasped again, and then his ribs stung as he coughed, inhaling more dirt and grime. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to not think about the pain, but it was difficult.

_What if no one comes? A…Am I going to die here?_

The morning sunlight was blindingly bright, as they began to travel again. When they reached the desert, they shed their coats, as it exhaled its breath from hell on them. The sand shifted beneath their feet as they cross the dunes, alert for the Uchiha in question. But it was empty; the desert was empty as a bowl of ramen around Naruto.

"Sasuke?" called Sakura into the howling wind. Rin patted Sakura on the back.

"Don't worry we'll find him," she assured the pink haired kunoichi.

"Who said I was worried about him?" returned Sakura glaring at Rin. "I'm not worried; I just came because it didn't feel right just letting some stranger go after him."

"Girl, you've got issues," muttered Rin, as the walked on.

The blistering sun turned the heat in that hellish oven higher. The sand quickly magnified that heat. His face burned and he was thirsty, so thirsty. Sweat trickled down his skin and grit blew in his face. Unable to move, hardly able to breathe, he waited, for death to take him.

It was about noon when the two kunoichi stopped and leaned wearily against a giant burning bolder. Sakura shielded her eyes against the sun.

"How could anyone last out here for four months?" she whispered, wiping sweat from her forehead. Rin shrugged, not losing her cool yet, no pun intended. If she was hot she sure didn't show it. Her sharp gaze swept across the sands, searching for something to indicate where the Uchiha was.

"I've never seen you around the village," said Sakura at last. "Why?"

"Because I grow my own food," said Rin. "I'm actually supposedly dead too," she added. Sakura cocked one eye brow.

"After my sensei died, the cycle just seemed too monotonous. We shinobi, we kill, we hurt, we heal, we hurt, we die. I just got sick of it," said Rin. "I got Kakashi to report me a KIA; I'm guessing I'm one of the well kept secrets of Konoha."

"Kakashi?" asked Sakura.

"He was my teammate too," said Rin. "I'm surprised you've never heard of him, I've heard they call him the Copycat Ninja,"

"I know him, its just… he was my sensei,"

"Oh really? Kakashi? A sensei?" Rin started to laugh. "He never seemed to me to be sensei material." She continued to laugh for several moments before checking her watch. "We'd better get moving," she said to Sakura becoming serious. "If Sasuke really is hurt, he's not going to last for long in this heat." Sakura's face grew taut and she shouldered her backpack.

"Then let's go," she said.

They searched hard, they really did. The searched until even Rin was panting for breath in the blasted heat. She wiped sweat from her forehead and stopped for a moment. She looked out across the wasteland again, as Sakura lifted her canteen to her mouth.

"Hey, hey, watch it there," scolded Rin as Sakura took a big gulp. "We're not going to find any water out here, and we haven't found Uchiha yet, conserve it, because I," she said sternly, "am most definitely not letting you have my water."

Sakura swallowed her mouthful guiltily and screwed back on the cap. They began off again. Afternoon was lengthening when they finally saw it.

The late afternoon sun baked down on the crumpled figure. Sakura froze mid step and her heart missed a beat. Horror pounded in her chest and her eyes grew wider.

"Sasuke," she whispered almost inaudibly. The figure didn't move. Rin's hand rested on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura," she said softly, sympathetically. Her own loss was beginning to come back in stinging clear perception. She swallowed. Sakura's shoulders shook as the tears came. She moved forward several running steps and fell to her knees beside the bloodied figure. Rin came quickly now, stepping up to her duty. Sakura couldn't make herself feel for a pulse and so Rin did instead. She rolled the boy over and he gasped in pain.

"Well he's alive," said Rin softly. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, and watched as Rin analyzed the situation. "But he's hurt…" said Rin softer. "Hurt really bad, we need to get him back to the village as soon as humanly possible."

"Isn't there anything we…" Sakura choked. "Anything we can do?" she asked. Rin's face tightened.

"I wish, but the wounds are big and deep, his arm's broken, and his legs look just as bad. Someone ripped him up good," said Rin. Her fingers trailed along his face. Her memories rising with his familiar features. "His arm's shot, so don't try to heal it, not now," said Rin looking at Sakura soberly. "But you can wrap it up. I'll see what I can do about the minor cuts."

Sakura pulled out her bag, and pushed away her emotions. Trying not to be overwhelmed by seeing her genius ninja in this condition, she gently wrapped up his arm and tied in softly in a sling. Meanwhile, Rin pulled a small jar from her pack and twisted off the top to reveal some sort of balm. Gently she rubbed it against a few lesser cuts. Sasuke's face tightened again in pain.

"D…Don't hurt him," whispered Sakura. _I'm starting to sound a lot like Hinata._ Rin shot Sakura a look that said 'Don't interfere or I'll beat you up.' Sakura sat back on her heels and look away unable to watch his face. At last Rin fastened back on her pack and slid her arms under his back and knees. Up she hoisted him, like he was a baby.

"Let's go," she barked, her motherly instincts telling her this boy was in for the fight of his life. Sakura nodded and stood up.

"Not so fast," the voice stopped them, and they turned to face…Sasuke. He stood looking extremely annoyed, his eyes fixed in a glare on them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Who's that you've got there?"

Sakura clenched her teeth. _Imposter! This is the jerk that hurt Sasuke._

"Who are you and what have you got against Sasuke?" she demanded angrily. Rin shifted Sasuke in her arms. The other Sasuke cocked his head.

"I am Sasuke," he said.

"Yeah right," spat Sakura. The other Sasuke's eyes were challenging. His eyes were too dark, too full of distaste. She pulled out several kunai gripping them tightly. She drew them back and flung them at the figure. He sidestepped. His eyes were changing. Not just Sharingan but a different Sharingan. Sakura's skin shuddered. This was the only person cruel enough to beat Sasuke to his state.

"You're Itachi," she said as he fixed his gaze on her. "You're the one he swore to kill," she whispered. She could see that he was in pain himself. So Sasuke had not fought without success. She knew if Sasuke had fallen before this guy that she had no chance. But he was weakened.

"Rin, get him out of here," she whispered to the kunoichi carrying Sasuke.

"I won't abandon my friends," replied Rin firmly. "You can take him, go for it."

Sakura guessed she wouldn't be any match but she was going to have to try. She charged. His reaction was a little slow, almost getting hit. She thrust a sharp kick and he blocked it, his hands moving in hand signs. He took a step back drawing in air. As he exhaled it, Sakura somersaulted out of the way. In absolute silence she punched at him. He barely caught the sound of her coming. He turned barely blocking it. He was looking at her more than he was glaring at her sound.

_He's blind_. Sakura felt cold; could she fight fairly against a blind man? His kunai came at her and she dodged, his fist came back. Too late, he hit her hard in the face with his fist. She hit the sand hard and his kunai came at her headed for her heart. At that instant Rin appeared out of nowhere, having set Sasuke down. She knocked the kunai out of the way and blocked Itachi's arms, stopping further attack.

"NOW!" she cried. Sakura came up, kunai clenched so tight, he knuckles had paled white. She drove the kunai at his stomach. She caught him just barely as he kicked Rin hard and dodged, but not without injury. A good line of red appeared on his shirt as he backed up. Sakura drew back her kunai, but before she could even try he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sitting back breathing heavily, Sakura let out a shaky laugh.

"We got him," she breathed, panting. Rin dusted off her skirt and headed back for Sasuke. She checked his pulse again and lifted him up.

"Let's put on the speed here, Sakura," she said, and they started off.

Night was almost upon them though and soon they stopped. Gently Rin laid Sasuke down; he let out a weak groan.

"We don't have time to stop," reminded Sakura. Rin closed her eyes wearily.

"I'm tired, he's not as light as a feather you know," she replied laying back in the sand as sun slipped below the horizon. Sakura lit up the fire and found that Rin had fallen asleep. Quietly she ate a bit of bread before realizing Sasuke must be thirsty. Taking her canteen she crawled to his side. Rin stirred in her sleep and rolled over. The look of pain that creased the Uchiha's face almost broke Sakura's heart. Gently she tried to part his lips to give him a swallow of her water. He was still as stubborn as ever until at last, knowing he was dehydrated she pinched his nose for several moments. At last he gasped desperately for air, coughing feebly at his parched throat. Sakura poured the water into his mouth a gently patted his cheek. He swallowed; a sharp rattling cough shook his body. He spat out the water and continued to cough, blood running down his lip. Sakura's face creased again as she watched him suffer. Quietly she let out sigh of relief as the coughing stopped. She wiped the blood from his lips and pushed the hair out of his eyes. His forehead was warm, too warm.

"Rin," she choked, and then threw her pack at Rin. The woman sat up rubbing her head and glared at Sakura. Sakura's face was pale.

"He's sick," she whispered. Rin joined her and felt the Uchiha's forehead. She groaned audibly.

"It's worse than I thought," she murmured. "I know you haven't gotten to catch any z's yet but this situation has worsened, we've got to move," she said. She rolled her sore shoulders and lifted him up. Sakura picked up her pack and kicked sand on the fire. They headed off into the moonlit night.

Itachi leaned back against the couch wrapping the bandage around the wound. Silently he was grateful Kisame wasn't here to watch him nurse his wounds. Angrily he cursed those two kunoichi and his pathetic little brother.

"I swear to you, next time we meet, Sasuke, no one will be there to save your sorry butt."

Morning light found them back in the forest as the temperature got cold again. Rin gave up her jacket to the Uchiha, and Sakura felt guilty that she still had a warm coat. Rin refused her coat when offered.

"I'm the one working, I'm perfectly fine and keeping warm all by myself," she answered. It was late mid-day when they came through the gates.

Within the hour, Rin was on her way back home and Sakura found herself sitting on a bench in the hospital. The longer she sat there, the more she wondered if he would be grateful to her when he woke up. Her mind wandered to the last time she had been here with him. Emptiness threatened to swallow her heart. She got up, remembering him knocking a tray out of her hands. Tears drizzled down her cheeks as she left the hospital and walked home.

"Heeeeey Sakura-chan!" came an overly cheerful voice from the corner. The blonde came running up to her, but Sakura kept walking, too hurt to talk.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called after her but she kept on going.

"Not right now, Naruto-kun," she said looking over her shoulder, her face a look of pain. Naruto's head cocked to one side.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he asked running after her. "Huh? Huh?" Sakura shook her head and walked down the alley to her apartment.

"Well, when you're feeling better, we can have ramen," called Naruto. Sakura faintly turned around and waved.

"Yeah," she replied softly. Naruto watched as she unlocked the door and walking tiredly inside.

"I wonder what's up with her…" he murmured to himself. "Maybe I should ask Hinata-chan, or maybe Bushy Brows."

Four days passed and Sakura called in sick four times. She was curled up on the couch wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants and a pair of socks, when someone knocked on her door. Coldly she curled up tighter.

"Hey! Forehead girl, I know you're in there! And I know you're not sick!" yelled Ino pounding harder. Wearily Sakura opened the door, her hair messy and her eyes sad.

Ino embraced Sakura when she appeared.

"You're alive," she gasped. "I'd thought you'd died, you haven't called in forever, girl!" Sakura shrugged. "Actually Tsunade asked me to come over. I've been trying to call you for days and you haven't picked up the phone. She says you need to go back to work."

Sakura moved back for her door.

"Ok, I know something's up. You love working, and I haven't seen you like this since Sasuke left for Orochimaru's…" Ino's voice faded, and her eyes narrowed. "It's Sasuke, isn't it, forehead girl?"

Sakura finally turned to face Ino. Her eyes defiant.

"NO it isn't!" she replied. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Then go back to work, I dare you," she replied.

"Fine!" replied Sakura, she disappeared into her house where she changed and came back out. Ino was gone. Sakura walked the hospital and Tsunade was waiting. The Godaime was thinking about the twenty dollars she had just wasted on Ino to bring Sakura in.

"It's good to see you back on your feet," said Tsunade. Sakura nodded, and went onto her duties. The day was uneventful, she didn't see him, and she didn't hear about him. All was good. After the hospital had closed to visitors and they were cleaning up. A nurse came up to Sakura.

"Hey, the guy in 264 wants something to eat," she said handing Sakura a tray with what appeared to be a tomato sandwich on it. (You never could be sure with hospital food.) Sakura stalked up to the room and then she knocked and entered. She almost dropped the platter. The boy in the bed was more familiar than she would've liked.

She moved to the bed. He finally opened his eyes, and looked dimly up at Sakura.

"Sa..." it took a huge amount of effort, "Sakura?" he whispered like he didn't recognize her.

"Sasuke," she replied. He closed his eyes. She laughed a little. "They told me you were hungry," she said. A faint smile curled his lip a little.

"If you're actually hungry, I'll go get a tomato sandwich for you. I mean, real food, not this junk," said Sakura. He opened his eyes again. She took that as a yes and took off at a jog. She returned a half an hour later with a toasted tomato sandwich. Sasuke appeared to be sleeping, but when she walked in he heard her. The smell of the tomato was so tempting that he fought his way to a sitting position. As Sakura sat down on the bed beside him, she noticed the table beside his bed, empty. No one had come to visit him, not even a single flower. Her heart fell, he was in the hospital all alone and she had stayed home to mope around instead of visit him.

"You didn't have to…" he said at last as the last of the tomato sandwich was gone. Sakura sat back against his pillow. She could see the bandages the covered his whole upper body.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked brushing the hair out of his eyes as he lay back down.

"It depends what you mean by that, and could you please stop touching the hair," he replied. Sakura sat on her hands solemnly.

"Does it hurt a lot?" she asked. Weakly he shrugged.

"Sometimes…" he whispered. "I...I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" she asked. He swallowed.

"For everything, I didn't think you come to save me,"

"I almost didn't," she admitted. "But I'm glad I did," she added. He curled up on his side and she sank down to his level to look him in the eyes. He was tired; she could see it in his deep onyx eyes. She gave him a smile, he smiled back, as his eyelids drooped and fell asleep. Sakura lay there beside him, looking at his sleeping face. He didn't look so dangerous when he slept. Gently she brushed the hair out of his eyes, unable to resist herself, and then she rolled out of bed, and pulled on her coat. Silently she flipped off the light and closed the door.

"Good night," she whispered and headed out of the hospital. Out in the street as the frigid wind blew against her, she could only smile, and resolve that tomorrow she would bring him some flowers to put on his empty table.

**------------------------------------------**

**:) It makes me feel all warm and good inside...**

**Please Review **(for the sake of my sanity)

**-Hammy Uchiha**


End file.
